


Dangerous Mistakes

by LadyKenz347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Buffyverse Down and Dirty Femslash PWP Ficathon, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Vaginal Sex, choose your own adventure: they can have an age difference or not in this one, purposefully ambiguous about ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: Hermione wakes with a hangover and a dangerous mistake on her hands.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 41
Kudos: 492





	Dangerous Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



**This is a silly little nothing inspired by a conversation with my dear Frumpologist! This is unbeta’d and pure smut. Please forgive any errors or typos! Thanks so much for reading :)**

**xXx**

Maybe it was a mistake. 

A fucking glorious mistake— but a mistake nonetheless. Gnawing on her lip she slid from the sheets and searched in vain for her clothing. With a pained grimace, she turned to the Auror still buried in the sheets, a mop of shaggy tousled hair barely visible. 

Sirius fucking Black. 

The number of reasons of why she most certainly should have _not_ shagged him was appalling. It was a list she repeated to herself whenever he walked through the department with his stupid handsome face and incredible arse. 

But had she listened to a single one of those reasons when he’d dragged her into the corner of that grotty little pub and pushed his thigh between her legs as he snogged her senseless?

No.

No, she most certainly had not. 

Still stark naked, she finally gave up and reached for the black t-shirt he’d worn last night that was tossed haphazardly in the corner. Visceral flesh memories accosted her. Visions of her ripping it over his head and then being promptly lifted so she could lock her ankles around his waist slammed into her and she pinched her eyes shut in horror. 

When _precisely_ had she lost her clothing, was the real question. Hazy rememberings reminded her that they’d barely made through the front door before she was in her bra and knickers. 

With her stolen shirt in place, she slowly pulled the door open and tiptoed down the hall, wincing as she came across her bra and promptly clutched it to her chest. She went straight for the kitchen; they’d come in through the back door of Grimmauld, having apparated into the small green space outside. Which meant her jeans and blouse ought to be— 

“ _Good morning, Kitten.”_

Hermione froze; her very blood chilled and drained from her cheeks as she reeled on him. Her first— inappropriate— thought was that he was adorable when still ruffled from sleep and words failed her horribly at the simple sight of him. 

Allowing her gaze to travel over his bare abdomen and the trail of black hair leading lower, her breath shot out in a sharp puff. He had the good sense not to chase her down naked, but he was just closing the clasp of his jeans. Merlin, the way that man could wear a pair of jeans. They sat so low on his hips that the sharp cuts of his hips were on clear display, as well as a sliver of his trim black hair. 

“Morning,” she croaked, blinking hard a few times before remembering herself. “I was just—” 

“Sneaking out.” His brow arched and, as if it were tethered to his lips, his mouth twitched into a smirk. 

Gawking, Hermione stared back at him with a slack jaw. Certainly, there were words she possessed that could make this better. But they all traitorously failed her, leaving her tongue fat and useless in her mouth. 

His smirk broadened to a grin as he crossed the kitchen and with each of his steps forward, she retreated. When her bum bumped into the island, she realized she was well and truly trapped. Sirius’ bare chest was now brushing against her breasts, veiled only by a threadbare t-shirt with some band screen-printed on the front. 

Darting his tongue out to wet his plump lower lip, he yanked the bra from her death grip and tossed it on the far counter. Her knees buckled, hands curling around the stone countertop to keep her upright. 

“And who said we were done?”

“Sirius, this is—” The words tangled in vocal cords as his finger plucked a particularly buoyant curl, letting it bounce against her cheek before he tucked it behind her ear. “This is dangerous— last night was a mistake. A _very_ dangerous mistake.” 

There she’d said it. She’d ruined any chances of being further fucked by the Marauder and wanted nothing more than to suck the words back into her lungs. But he seemed unaffected, shrugging and pushing his fingers through her curls to cradle the back of her skull. 

His lips were painfully close to hers and she still remembered the way they tasted like sin and cinnamon whisky. The hand not buried in her hair found its way quickly to her arse, fisting the thin material as he filled his palm with her, his teeth sinking into his lower lip. 

“I love dangerous mistakes. I make them all the time and I have to say this one—” He rocked his erection against her belly, “is my favourite one yet.” 

In a panic to remember her list of Reasons Not to Shag Sirius Black, she realized they all paled in comparison to how bloody bad she wanted to go ahead and snog the git until she couldn’t _breathe._

“Bugger it,” she breathed, lifting onto her toes to close the space between them. For a splinter of time she was kissing his Cheshire grin but soon enough his tongue was in her mouth, drinking her dry as heat pooled between her thighs. 

The hem of her borrowed shirt lifted, and his fingers roamed her bare backside freely. “No knickers? Cheeky witch.” His smirk returned as he dipped his face to latch onto her neck with large, open-mouthed kisses. 

Her hands curled around his hip bones, tugging him closer as he pulled a low moan from a deep well inside her. “I couldn’t find them, you prat”

A shudder rocked through her when his teeth softly dragged over her pulse point. “I destroyed them.” His fingers found her slit, dragging the tip of his fingers through her wet folds. “I have nefarious plans to destroy all your knickers so you’re ready like this all the time.” 

Gasping, her hands travelled to his messy hair, tangling in waves as he massaged her breast over her shirt. “Fuck you’re incredible.” 

His hands left her and before she could stomp petulantly and demand he put them back, he gripped her hips and lifted her easily, depositing her on the edge of the island. The marble was cold on her bum, gooseflesh rippling along her skin. 

  
  


“Lay back,” he commanded and she obliged immediately, pushing her knees together so she wasn’t giving him an eyeful. Curling his fingers around the back of her knees, he pulled her bum was right at the edge and realization barreled into her with the force of bludger. He parted her knees and Hermione couldn’t _breathe._

Sirius made an appreciative noise, his fingers digging into her thighs. “I have imagined this pussy too many times to count and let me just say,” he paused, slipping two fingers in her folds. She keened, back arching off the counter as widening her legs for him. “The reality far surpasses even my best daydreams.”

Hermione didn’t have a chance to even process his confession because his lips were closing around her clit, the tip of his tongue flicking gently again and again. Her mouth fell open in a silent cry and one hand to shot to curls at the crown of his head, holding him there. 

Both of his arms wrapped around the back of her thighs, spreading her wide his tongue dragged down her slit and pressed inside her. Her silent cry quickly turned audible as she praised him, ignoring the feeling of his smirk against her quim. 

Had she known that this was waiting for her she would have tossed her damned list out the window years ago. She rocked her hips as two fingers against pressed inside her, twisting and curling and when he sucked her clit between his lips and brushed his tongue against her bud, she crashed over the edge. Pleasure burned through her veins, darkening her vision as she froze and arched into his final touches. 

When she sagged, boneless and sated, he stood, his fingers dragging in and out in long lazy strokes as he stared down at her. “You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted to that love.” The pad of his thumb swiped her sensitive clit and she jerked. 

After he’d gone and gotten her sufficiently worked up again, he pulled his fingers away and gripped her by the waist, pulling her off the counter and then kissing her deeply. Hermione felt delirious in her lust, hands mapping out new trails over the ridges and valleys of his chiseled abdomen. 

Abruptly he ended the kiss and their gazes locked; his normally grey eyes were the darkest she could recall seeing them, pupils blown wide as he panted out sharp breaths. With a sure flick of his wrists, he flipped her, her hips digging into the cold marble as he assaulted her neck with fresh kisses. 

He grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it, exposing her pebbled nipples to the air. “Open,” he said firmly, tapping his finger against the crease of her lips until they fell apart. He placed the thin material between her teeth and she bit down, fingers curling as the sound of his zip floated to her ears. 

The shirt muffled her moan as he slotted himself at her entrance and with a snap of his hips, he filled her, burying his face in her neck. One hand slid up her bare torso and found her breast, tugging and massaging it as he withdrew from her sex only to drive into her again. 

Dirty, sweet nothings tumbled from his lips and into her ears as he fucked her, Alternating between rolling and pinching her nipple, she felt an onslaught of sensation. She was lost to Sirius Black and she bit down on the fabric between her teeth to keep from all-out screaming. 

His palm left her breast, laying flat against her spine, guiding her down until her breasts were pressed against the counter. Now bent brazenly where he made his breakfasts, she let the t-shirt fall from her lips and reached for the edge of the counter. His hands curled around her hips and he began driving into her with hard thrusts, his deep grunts falling over her. The bite of the counter against her hips was barely noticeable compared to the feeling of being fucked by Sirius. 

His hand darted around, finding her clit and flicking it mercilessly until she was clenching around him and shuddering her way through a second orgasm. She sang his praises, pushing back into him as her toes curled on the cold tile. 

“Thank fuck,” he groaned, driving into her new force. A few sharp thrusts later and his hand tangled in her curls, his body turned rigid as he choked out a breath. Her skin thrummed and even given the wanton position, she would have stayed like that the rest of the morning, his hands massaging the back of her neck as he caught his breath. 

Pulling from inside of her, he righted her shirt and turned her so that she was now in her arms. A sated smile worked it’s way over her lips and she locked her wrists behind his head. 

“That was…” She cleared her throat and blinked. “A unique start to my Saturday.” 

He outright laughed and lifted her and placed her on the edge again. Cradling her face he kissed her deeply, breaking only when his smile was too large. “Let me make you breakfast.” 

Realization slammed into her and her spine curved under the weight of it. “Sirius—” 

“Shh,” he hushed her with a quick kiss, bumping his nose into hers. “Don’t. All that clatter in your head can wait til after you’ve had a proper breakfast.” 

She snorted. “You know how to make a proper breakfast?”

“I’m offended, Kitten.” Another kiss before he closed his trousers and turned, opening cabinets and setting to work. 

Watching him she couldn’t help but bite her lip to keep from smiling because even though this was about to make her life a hell of a lot more difficult, she found she quite agreed with Sirius. 

This was her favourite dangerous mistake, too. 


End file.
